


A Toast with Avitus

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: alcohol mention, post turian ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: A few weeks after the events on the Turian ark, Ryder stops by to see how Avitus is settling in."The role of Pathfinder wasn’t one Avitus wanted or anticipated but, at the very least, it was keeping him busy. Right now, busy was good. Busy didn’t leave a lot of time for thinking. He knew he’d have to face things eventually but he wasn’t ready yet."





	A Toast with Avitus

The role of Pathfinder wasn’t one Avitus wanted or anticipated but, at the very least, it was keeping him busy. Right now, busy was good. Busy didn’t leave a lot of time for thinking. He knew he’d have to face things eventually but he wasn’t ready yet.

In the last few weeks they’d expanded the search for missing pods and started the process of waking people up and finding them places in settlements. His days were filled with meetings, updates, and coordinating plans. If he was lucky, in the evening there’d be just enough time for dinner and few reports before bed. Admittedly, he didn’t want time for much else.

He was cleaning the dishes from his meal when the comms to his apartment buzzed. “Who is it?” he called out.

“Avitus? It’s Ryder.”

Ryder? He dried his hands and flipped to the video feed on his omni tool. Sure enough the human pathfinder was standing outside his door.

“Just a second.” He keyed in the code as he walked toward the door. It slid open and he looked down at the short pink hair that covered her head. He noticed she had a small bag in one hand.

“Ryder, this is unexpected. Is there something you need?”

She looked at the ground first then back at him, “I was wondering if we might talk for a few minutes.”

In fact, they hadn’t talked much since the ark, just Pathfinder meetings and official communications. He flicked his mandibles, uncertain of what she might want to discuss. “Sure,” he said, stepping aside to let her in.

They sat down in the living area and Ryder asked the usual questions he’d answered for everyone else a hundred times over. How were recovery efforts? Were those that had been woken up settling in? Was there anything she could do with the outposts on her end to make things easier? The only difference was he was more honest with her than he was with Tann or Addison.

As the conversation started to wind down, Ryder cleared her throat and reached into the bag. “I brought you something.”

She pulled out a bottle and handed it to him. It was a bottle of horosk, the good stuff, just like he’d shared with Macen and Dea before leaving the Milky Way. How did she know? Then he remembered, terminal logs on the Natanus, of course.

“I was wondering if you’d have a drink with me.” Avitus cocked his head to one side and gave her a curious look. “For those we lost,” she quickly added.

Some things seemed to be universal across species, or maybe just between soldiers. A drink for the fallen wasn’t a bad idea. “Alright. I’ll get some glasses.”

She followed him to the kitchen and pulled another bottle from the bag. Whisky, already opened but still mostly full. He placed two glasses between them and they each filled one with a small amount alcohol.

Ryder picked hers up and held it in front of her. She took in a deep breath, focusing on the space between them. “To the Pathfinders who came before us. Their legacy will be always remembered but we’ll never forget who they really were.”

He stared at his glass. It was a good toast, something they had in common. The ones they replaced were much more than just Pathfinders to them. “To Macen,” he finally managed, his voice coming out more hoarse than he’d expected.

She nodded and looked up, finally meeting his eyes, “To Dad.”

They both downed their drinks in a single gulp and Avitus filled his glass again. Ryder did the same, still just a couple of ounces, clearly trying to stretch the remainder of the bottle. She picked the glass up, placed it under her nose and inhaled the aroma before finally taking a sip.

They stood there in silence, each slowly working on their drink, taking in the flavor and memories they conjured. He watched Ryder, even more aware of how young she was. He lost his mother years ago, when he was a young man, probably not much older than her. He remembered the pain more than he still felt it. Macen’s death was a different kind of hurt. One that cut deep in other parts of his heart. He wondered if Ryder even knew what it was like to really love someone. To devote years to each other, make plans, and see it all torn away. At her age, it was almost certain she didn’t. She didn’t know what she was asking of him when she convinced him to take Macen’s place but she wasn’t entirely wrong. This was what Macen wanted for him and he knew he’d be wasting away somewhere otherwise. For now, being pathfinder was what kept him going. Hopefully, it would be enough later too.

“So, whisky,” he said, breaking up his own thoughts.

“Yeah, Dad’s favorite. He was determined we be able to pick out a good whisky.” She picked up the bottle on the counter, examining the label. “This was from the private stash he brought with him. Perks of being a pathfinder,” she shrugged.

Avitus snorted out a wry chuckle, “I suppose this job has to have some.”

“Or at least it’s way to get through meetings with Tann.”

He didn’t know much about Alec Ryder beyond the stories and rumors, perhaps Macen had known him better. Avitus suspected he might not have gotten along with Alec, two hard heads who were both used to being right and getting their way, but Alec’s daughter, they were going to get along just fine.

Ryder finished the rest of her drink and set the glass on the counter. “I should get going. I don’t want to take up more of your evening and we’re headed out again in the morning.” She put the whisky away. “Thanks for the drink.”

Avitus held out the bottle of horosk. “Here, take this too.” A brief look of disappointment flashed across her face. “I don’t need it sitting around here,” he added, keeping his tone friendly. “After this business with the Archon is done, bring it back by and we’ll have another to celebrate.”

She nodded and he hoped she understood his meaning. There was work to do and Avitus knew that bottle might be too much of a painful distraction.

“Sure thing, Avitus.” She slid the bottle back into her bag and headed to the door, “I’ll see you around.”

He hesitated for a moment before calling after her, “Good luck out there, Pathfinder.”

She paused and looked back, “You too, Pathfinder.”

The door slid open, then closed behind her, leaving him alone once more but perhaps a little less lonely.


End file.
